


Migraine

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine: Sam’s point of view when you get a migraine after researching for too long.Fluff, little bit of angst, and Hurt/Comfort.





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Headaches and migraines of all kinds suck. Sadly, they run in my family and i’m prone to getting them more than the average person.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

It had started out as any other day. Dean, Y/N, and i had a case. A vengeful spirit to be exact. Simple enough, but when does simple ever happen? I try not to question it while Y/N and i sit in the library. We split up earlier, leaving Dean to interview the witnesses. Hours of research passed and we came up with nothing. I look away from my book to see Y/N’s usually shining e/c eyes covered by drooping eye lids. Her bright smile is in a thin line. If anyone looked at her, they would think she’s engrossed in whatever she’s reading on the laptop. Although she probably is, her eyes are squinted impossibly tight at the small screen. I clear my throat and lean forward.

“Y/N?”  
“Huh?”  
“You okay?”  
“Of course. Why?”  
What i didn’t realize in my own studies until now was how serious Y/N got into research. I had gotten up a few times to grab more books, but she had stayed behind-only getting up to use the bathroom. Not quite believing what she said, but not wanting to push it further, i considered my next move.  
“Just checkin’. Come on. Let’s go eat.” 

The car ride to the diner is strangely quiet. At a stop light, a dog barking in a truck bed beside us caught my attention.  
“Hey, that fella’s kind of cute. ...Y/N?” My quiet concern grew when i see Y/N slumped in the front seat, knees to her chest. What i also notice is the way she gripped her temples with one hand, blocking the suns rays, and visibly flinching every time the dog barked.  
“Darlin’, you sure you’re okay?”  
“I’m fine, Sam.”  
“Then why are sitting like that?”  
“The sun’s just bright.” Y/N murmured and closed her eyes. She’s done with the conversation.

In the diner, i couldn’t help but notice Y/N’s sudden interest of staring intently at the shiny white tiles as we walked in. Even when seated, she didn’t once look up at me or the waitress who asked what we wanted to drink. Like the flourscent light bulb above me, my brain brightened at the realization.  
“Y/N, do you have a headache?”  
A short pause followed by a slight, single nod.  
Crap. How didn’t i catch this sooner? If anyone knows how bad they can be, it’s me from when i used to get visions.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” I said, lowering my voice. Another pause.  
“I didn’t want to bother you. Had to find the spirit’s location.” She muttered.  
Now it all made sense. Hours of digging with little information and a lot of staring at a bright screen had registred into her temples and left a permant grimance on her face. 

“Aw, Y/N. Next time you should warn me before it gets bad so you won’t be like this.” I watch her weakning form carefully.  
“We can go back to our room.”  
She gingerly shook her head no.  
“No. We haven’t eaten since lunch.” Her head appears to protest at the movement, as her fingers gripped at the source of pain a little tighter.  
“I think Dean’s stubborness is rubbin’ off on you.” I chuckle a breath of air.  
The quirk on her lips is an attempt to smile. 

I quickly pull my phone out of my pocket to silence the sound that caused Y/N to wince when it rings.  
It’s Dean, who gives us an update on what he learned, saying he would ride up to the morgue to see the physical damage the spirit caused. I tell him of Y/N’s pain and he says not to worry about him because he would get a separte room at the motel we were staying at. I’m genuinely shocked at the kindness and almost joke about it, deciding to shut up before Dean changes his mind.

After we left Y/N’s headache seemed to be getting worse. She had chewed her food very slowly, to the point i wondered if she was able to enjoy it at all, and left a considerable amount behind. I drive as slow as legally possible and curse at the blinding sun. Y/N’s eyes are clenched shut and she has her head in the crook of her arm that’s resting on the windowsill. Finally, we make it and i ease her out of the car when she staggers out, almost tripping on her feet.

It’s one of the few times i’m glad to be my above average height as i do my best to sheild the sun from my smaller girlfriend. I use one arm to hold her around her waist and the other to wrap around her shoulders. I walk with a slight angle so that the harmful rays can hit my back. I regret not leaving the library or diner sooner as the sun sets, the orange glow spilling into every corner and reflecting off every doorknob. Once inside the dim room, i sense Y/N’s body relax a bit, but not enough to look up, still fixing her gaze on my brown boots.

I ease the door shut behind us then take her to the bed furthest away from the window. I gently guide Y/N to the soft, creaking matteress- careful she doesn’t fall onto the pillow since all gravity has left her body.  
I make work of untying of her shoes and coaxing her into letting me take off her jacket. It’s probably too late for Advil, but i figure Y/N would feel a little better if she changed into something more comfortable- even if it means her swaying body has to sit upright for another agonizing minute or two. A moan acts as a protest, though i can see she barely has the energy to form words to support the argument. 

Once i bring the duffel bags inside, i slip over Y/N’s naked, jacknifed body one of my own t-shirts before guiding her onto her back. I hear a deep breath leave her nose as she visibly relaxes.  
I tenderly lift her hips while i slide on a pair of sweatpants over her legs. As soon as the elastic hits her waist, she sinks back down, turning ever so slowly to lay on the side. Y/N’s grasp tightens around the pillow, her other hand going to cover already closed eyes.  
The window still has light peaking in, so i slowly rise to close the thin, yellow curtains. Then i grab the comforter from the other bed and drape the material across it, creating a more effective barrier.

I walk closer to hear Y/N’s slow breathing, but i can’t seem to feel at peace when a whimper escapes her lips and her face is still twisted in discomfort.  
I try to climb into the bed with Y/N as slowly as possible. When she curls into a ball, grasping the sides of her head at the movement, i tenderly move my lips closer to her forhead for a kiss. I bring the blanket closer to her arms that moved to hold onto me. She leans into my chest while i ghost my hand through her back. I keep my words few and my voice hushed while she tries so hard to fall asleep. It takes half an hour before her soft snores fill the dead air in the comfort of darkness.


End file.
